Besoin de chaleur
by WatchHeart7076
Summary: Une nuit froide, une technique de survie, un coma, un enlèvement, un mystère, de la torture, des rires, des pleurs, mais surtout : un irrésistible besoin de chaleur. DRAMIONE
1. Chapitre 1

Besoin de chaleur

-Magne-toi un peu, Malefoy! C'est l'hiver, il fait extrêmement froid, on est en pleine nuit, un élève s'est perdu dans cette forêt et on ne porte qu'une cape!

-Relaxes, Granger. Moi aussi j'ai froid. La différence est que, moi, je ne me plains pas.

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, Préfets-en-Chef, se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite, progressant tant bien que mal dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. À la lumière de leur baguette, ils essayaient de repérer des traces de pas d'un élève qu'Hermione croyait avoir vu pénétrer dans la forêt. Elle regardait autour d'elle et commençait à perdre espoir. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

-Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle. J'ai pourtant vu une lumière entrer dans la forêt et...

-Attends! la coupa Drago. T'es en train de me dire que tu as simplement vu de la lumière? Que tu n'es pas sûre que ce soit un élève?

-Euh... En fait je... bafouilla Hermione, les joues rouges et l'air mal à l'aise.

Drago poussa une exclamation exaspérée.

-Merde, Granger! On se gèle le derrière depuis environ une demi-heure pour retrouver un élève perdu qui n'existe pas. Qu'est-ce qui dit que ce n'était pas plutôt ce gros balourd de garde-chasse?

La jeune Gryffondor le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne te permets pas. Hagrid n'est pas un gros balourd! En plus, tu es mal placé pour dire du mal des autres, sale fouine décolorée, arrogante et répugnante!

Alors qu'ils se fixaient haineusement, un ricanement aigu et rauque à la fois se fit entendre. Drago et Hermione se raidirent et scrutèrent l'ombre des arbres à proximité. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leur épaule soit collée à celle de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un petit coup d'oeil.

-C'était quoi, à ton avis? souffla Hermione.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Au même moment, Hermione hurla et se mit à sautiller.

-_Ça m_'a touché, _ça m_'a touché!

-Pff... Et ça se dit GryffAAAAH!

Les deux s'aggripèrent l'un a l'autre. Hermione gémissait et sanglotait presque alors que Drago récitait en boucle une prière adressée à Salazar. Des petits pas rapides se firent entendre, suivit d'un sifflement et tout devint noir.

-Ma... Malefoy? bégaya Hermione.

Elle entendit un soupir - soulagé? - lui répondre.

-On n'est pas encore morts, Granger, t'en fais pas. On n'a juste plus de baguette.

...

-Oh! Malefoy, je sais ce que c'était.

-Ah, Miss je-sais-tout est de retour...

Hermione lui broya le bras en réponse. Drago jura et la lionne l'ignora.

-Écoute-moi, on vient de se faire avoir par un gnôme Voleur de Baguettes. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'amuse à voler des baguettes. Il est si petit et si rapide qu'il est difficile de s'esquiver lorsqu'il nous prend pour victime.

-Donc on est perdu en forêt, au beau milieu de la nuit, à -100 000°C, sans baguette. On fait quoi?

Hermione ne répondit pas, analysant la situation. Ses yeus s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et une légère lumière passait à travers le feuillage dense des arbres.

-Il faudrait qu'on commencer par marcher, sinon on va mourir gelés sur place.

Drago acquiesça et ils commencèrent à avancer, frissonnant et claquant des dents. Hermione aggripait toujours le bras du Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et la rapprocha même un peu plus de lui.

Depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes ils peinaient à avancer. La neige leur arrivait aux genoux et ils avaient faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Soudain, Drago entendit la jeune Gryffondor haleter.

-Granger? Tu vas bien?

-Malefoy, on est sauvés.

Hein? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention, puis pointa le doigt au travers des arbres. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux. Enfin, il l'aperçu : Une grotte! Il pressa le pas et entraîna la brune avec lui. La grotte n'était pas très profonde. Cinq pas à l'intérieur, la main tendue, et il touchait déjà une paroi rocheuse. Avec Hermione, le blond dégagea un espace au sol où ils pourraient s'asseoir. Il enleva sa cape et la déposa dans l'espace désormais vierge de neige. Il s'assit dessus et regarda fixement Hermione qui avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Au moment où il allait lui en faire la remarque, elle parla.

-Chaleur corporelle.

Drago la regarda, intrigué.

-Chaleur corporelle, répéta-t-elle. Cours de survie 101. Je ne veux pas mourir de froid, Malefoy, et je suppose que toi non plus. On doit être peau contre peau pour se réchauffer. C'est une technique moldue, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard dubitatif posé sur elle.

Le visage du blond se fendit alors d'un sourire narquois. Il fixa ses yeux gris railleurs aux orbes chocolatés et agacés de la Gryffondor.

-Arrête, Granger. Je suis sûre que tu as seulement envie de profiter de la vue que peut t'offrir mon corps de Dieu.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux outrés et poussa une exclamation indignée.

-T'es dégoûtant, Malefoy. Je te propose une solution pour réussir à passer la nuit dans ce froid, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est plaisanter? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi?!

-Oh, la lionne sort ses griffes. Je voulais seulement détendre l'atmosphère. Bon, lance-t-il en se tapant dans les main. Il faut se mettre à poil, c'est ça?

Hermione rougit et se dandida sur place.

-On est pas obligés d'être nus... Enfin, je crois. On pourrait rester en sous-vêtements.

Drago secoua la tête de haut en bas. Quelle situation étrange. Il fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et sa peau se recouvra de chair de poule lorsque le froid entra en contact avec elle. Il retira ses chaussure et son pantalon et resta planté devant Hermione, en caleçon et chaussettes. Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, n'osant faire un seul mouvement. Drago poussa un soupir agacé et s'approcha d'elle. Il fit glisser sa veste sur ses épaules, puis attrapa le bas de son T-shirt. À cet instant, la brune sembla se réveiller. Elle lui attrapa la main et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Peux-tu t'étendre sur la cape et ne pas regarder, s'il te plaît?

Elle avait une petite voix angoissée et Drago obéit docilement. Hermione entreprit de se dévêtir et sa peau, au contact de l'air glacé, eu la même réaction que celle de Drago. Elle s'étendit doucement à côté du blond, qui se tourna vers elle.

-Tu devrais enlever ton soutien-gorge, suggéra-t-il d'une voix étrangement gênée. On serait à égalité et tu n'aurais pas la poitrine gelée.

Il vit les yeux de la lionne se remplir de larmes - de honte, probablement.

-Je ne regarderai pas, promit-il.

Il s'exprimait d'une voix basse et douce. Hermione entreprit de détacher son soutien-gorge, alors que le Serpentard fermait les yeux. La brune murmura un petit «Voilà.» Drago prit leurs vêtements et la cape d'Hermione qu'il étala sur eux et enlaça le corps de la lionne. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, alors que celui du blond rencontrait sa masse de cheveux bouclés, en bataille, mais extrêmement doux, Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent.

-Drago, j'ai peur de mourir, cette nuit.

-Moi aussi, Hermione.

Puis, le corps de la Gryffondor fu secoué de sanglots. Elle aggripa la taille de Drago alors que celui-ci caressait son dos.

-Ta technique moldue est supposée fonctionner. Dis-toi qu'en ce moment, on passe un test. Tu es Hermione Granger, tu n'échoues jamais à un test.

-Bien sûr, mais je suis bien préparée pour chaque test, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Pour celui-ci, tu dois sûrement l'être. Je suis certain que tu as déjà lu tous les livres concernant les techniques de survie, je me trompe?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

-Bien. Et comme on fait équipe, on ne peut que passer le test haut la main.

Le silence les enveloppa. Hermione remua un peu contre le Serpentard.

-Drago?

-Oui?

-Embrasse-moi.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Ses grands yeux bruns brillaient et une rougeur s'étendait sur ses joues et son nez. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et leurs lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact. Des deux points de vue, c'était doux et chaud. Ils en frissonnèrent. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient doucement l'une contre l'autre. Ils se séparèrent lentement. La Gryffondor offrit un petit sourire tendre au Serpentard qui la serra plus fort contre lui et elle se réinstalla confortablement.

-Bonne nuit, Drago.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Et ils s'endormirent.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour! **_

_**Alors, je suis très heureuse des reviews que j'ai eu, je vous remercie énormément. C'est ma première fic, je suis extrêmement nerveuse, je me démoralise facilement et je croise les doigts pour avoir de l'inspiration jusqu'à la fin. La fic était prévue pour ne comporter que deux chapitres, mais je crois qu'il y en aura plus. Je verrai si je me sens prête pour ça. **_

_**Voici les réponses aux review anonymes : **_

**Coq-Cinelle : **_**Haha! Contente que tu apprécies à ce point. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras :)**_

**Mama : **_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Je sais que ça va vite, je m'en suis rendue compte, mais c'est ma première et j'espère vraiment m'améliorer. Pour ce qui est d'un lemon, je n'en écrirai pas. Il serait très difficile pour moi de décrire un acte et des émotions que je n'ai jamais vécus. Et la suite, eh bien, la voici :)**_

* * *

Besoin de chaleur

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut désorientée de découvrir un haut plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant où étaient passés la grotte, le froid et Drago... _Drago! _Elle se redressa vivement et aperçu le blond, profondément endormi à deux lits d'elle. _Ouf!_ Elle regarda le reste de l'infirmerie - puisque c'était bien là qu'elle se trouvait - et remarqua que la lumière qui passait par les fenêtres était plutôt blafarde. Elle en conclut qu'il devait être tôt. Se réveillant un peu plus complètement, elle pris conscience de ses membres douloureux (sûrement dû à la pierre dure sur laquelle reposaient ses côtes,la veille.), ainsi que de la robe d'hôpital dont elle était vêtue. La brune se recoucha sur son oreiller, se demandant qui les avait trouvé et ramené au château.

Alors qu'elle remontait la couverture à ses épaules et s'apprêtaient à se rendormir, le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Hermione se retourna et vit Harry et Ron acourir vers elle, munis de la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Hermione! Tu vas bien? Que fais-tu ici? Que s'est-il passé?

Les deux parlaient en même temps et Hermione était encore légèrement engourdie. Elle les regardait sans rien dire alors que ses deux meilleurs amis la fixaient, visiblement en l'attente de réponses. Elle commença alors à parler d'une voix basse et légèrement enrouée.

-Bonjour, les garçons. Oui, je vais bien. Enfin, je crois. Ce que je fais ici, j'en sais rien. Honnêtement, je croyais ne jamais vous revoir, en fait.

Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et Harry et Ron ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Harry s'avança et lui prit gentiment la main qu'il tapota doucement.

-On est là, Hermione, dit-il simplement. Veux-tu bien nous raconter pourquoi tu pensais ne jamais nous revoir?

Hermione acquiesça, fermant les yeux pour se rappeller un maximum de chose.

-Hier, j'étais dans les couloirs, avec Malefoy. On faisait notre ronde et...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?!

-Ron, pourquoi sautes-tu à la conclusion qu'il m'a fait quelque chose?

Son ami la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Ben, c'est Malefoy, répondit-il comme si cette raison était tellement évidente.

La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant et secouant la tête. Quel gamin...

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Ronald, non, Malefoy ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a même plutôt aidé, mais ça vous le saurez bientôt. Laissez-moi donc vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier _sans m'interrompre_.

Elle insista sur les derniers mots en fixant Ron. Il se renfrogna un peu, mais consentit tout de même à s'asseoir près d'elle et d'Harry pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Hermione inspira et commença à parler.

-Alors, comme je le disais, je faisais ma ronde avec Malefoy. En passant devant une fenêtre, j'ai cru voir une lumière entrer dans la forêt. Il faisait extrêment froid et je croyais que c'était un élève alors j'ai avertit Malefoy et on s'est rendus aussi dans la Forêt Interdite. On cherchait depuis quelque temps et il n'y avait même pas une seule trace de pas dans la neige. Je ne comprenais pas, j'ai fait part de mes doutes à Malefoy et on s'est disputés. On s'est ensuite fait voler nos baguettes par un gnôme Voleur de Baguettes et on a été obligés d'avancer tout de même dans la forêt pour essayer de se réchauffer un minimum. On a trouvé une grotte, on s'est installés dedans et...

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Et..? insista Harry en lui pressant doucement la main.

Elle le regarda intensément et articula rapidement quelques mots.

-Cours de survie 101.

Harry la regarda, puis ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué.

-Hermione tu... vous avez... vous avez vraiment...?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, s'empourprant davantage. Le roux, pour sa part, n'était pas certain de comprendre. Harry secouait la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de la brune. Celle-ci avait les yeux baissés, embarassée. Ron commençait à s'énerver de ne pas comprendre.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer?!

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis la referma. Harry se tourna lentement vers Ron.

-Lorsque des moldus sont perdus en forêt, il y a une technique pour se garder au chaud en attendant les secours ou simplement que le jour revienne. Cette technique consiste à utiliser la chaleur corporelle pour se réchauffer. Tu comprends?

Le roux secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le Survivant soupira.

-Ils devaient être nus et collés. Tu comprends mieux?

Ron cligna des yeux, hébété.

-Mais... Mais... Mais c'est DÉGUEULASSE! Tu...

-Nous n'étions pas nus, coupa fermement Hermione. Nous étions en sous-vêtements, ajouta-t-elle avec une plus petite voix.

-Mais, tout de même c'est...

Ron semblait à court de mots. Il répéta « C'est dégoûtant. » et s'éloigna à grands pas pour quitter l'infirmerie.

Hermione baissa la tête et poussa un soupir las. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Il doit sûrement être un petit peu en colère, mais il pense encore beaucoup à toi et il t'aime toujours.

-Je sais, Harry, soupira la brune. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne l'aimais qu'en ami. Tu vois comment il réagit alors que moi et Malefoy ce n'était qu'une question de survie? Imagine ce que sera sa réaction quand j'aurai un petit ami et que je ferai l'amour avec. Il va carrément me renier!

Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire.

-Ouais, mais c'est Ron, que veux-tu? ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Les deux rigolèrent doucement. À ce moment, Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau. Voyant que sa patiente était réveillée, elle se précipita vers elle.

-Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bien, Mme.

-Bien. Je vais juste vous faire un petit examen de votre organisme avec ma baguette. Mr. Potter, pourriez-vous vous déplacer un peu?

Harry, qui avait toujours son bras autour d'Hermione, le retira et s'installa sur la chaise près du lit. Hermione se rallongea et l'infirmière passa sa baguette au-dessus du corps de la Gryffondor. Elle inscrivit quelque chose sur son carnet et assura Hermione que tout était normal. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, Mr. Potter, c'est comment vous avez fait pour être au courant de la présence de Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Personne à part le personnel n'est au courant. Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

Hermione cru voir Harry glisser furtivement la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche.

-J'étais venu pour... une potion à cause que... que... j'avais mal à la tête, voilà.

Mme Pomfresh le regardait, sceptique.

-En avez-vous toujours besoin? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, merci. Vous devriez plutôt vérifier l'état de Malefoy, proposa-t-il pour détourner son attention. On a parlé pas mal fort et il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Ces paroles firent rapidement leur chemin dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Drago ne s'était pas réveillé alors qu'ils avaient effectivement parlé fort, et Ron avait même crié. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le blond, inquiète. L'infirmière, l'air sérieux et grave, se rendit rapidement au chevet de Drago et passa sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Son air grave ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle griffonait sur son carnet. Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-Mme Pomfresh? Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Harry perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix et le tremblement de celle-ci. L'infirmière prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Ce que je craignais arrive, Miss Granger. Vous voyez, Mr. Malefoy n'a pas reçu autant de chaleur que vous. Il vous enveloppait totalement, mais lui était toujours un peu à découvert. Il est présentement dans le coma.

Hermione resta muette. Son regard devint alors légèrement absent et le Survivant comprit ce qu'elle faisait.

-Hermione, ne fais pas ça, ordonna-t-il.

-Faire quoi? chuchota-t-elle, rivant lentement son regard à celui émeraude de son ami.

-Culpabiliser.

Ce simple mot sembla abattre une barrière. Les épaules de la brune se mirent à tressauter et elle commença à hoqueter. Harry soupira et passa à nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas ta f...

-Bien sûr, que c'est ma faute, Harry, le coupa-t-elle vivement. J'aurais pu au moins l'enlacer à mon tour ou avoir le corps plus chaud, et ainsi il ne serait pas dans l'état dans lequel il est en ce moment. Je me sens tellement coupable, souffla-t-elle.

Harry allait dire quelque chose lorsque son ventre émit un gargouillement. Il regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle le lui rendit.

-Tu peux y aller, le rassura-t-elle. Peut-être que tu pourrais esayer de trouver Ron et de lui faire entendre raison? Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste pour ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Il ne te déteste pas, j'en suis certain.

-Tu crois?

-Absolument.

Il lui pressa gentiment l'épaule et sortit de l'infirmerie. Une fois seule, Hermione poussa un grand soupir et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim.

-Mme Pomfresh?

Celle-ci sortit de son bureau.

-Oui, Miss Granger?

-Est-ce que je peux aller manger dans la Grande Salle?

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous amener vos vêtements.

L'infirmière agita sa baguette et une pile de vêtements aterrit doucement dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers Hermione à grands pas et déposa ses vêtements sur le lit. Elle s'éloigna du lit et agita une seconde fois sa baguette, faisant surgir un paravant pour permettre à la Gryffondor d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Merci, Mme.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais perçut les pas de l'infirmière qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. La brune balança les jambes hors de son lit pour se lever. Elle tituba légèrement, se rattrapant à la table de chevet qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici. Étant stabilisée, elle s'empressa de retirer l'horrible vêtement d'hôpital qu'elle portait et enfila en vitesse son jean, son T-shirt et ses chaussures. Elle prit sa veste et sa cape, puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

En arrivant dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Étant Préfète-en-Chef avec Malefoy, ils avaient leur propre appartement. Arrivée devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée, Hermione se racla la gorge. Le vieu sorcier du tableau ouvrit de petits yeux bleus fatigués. Il détailla Hermione du regard, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix rauque et usée.

-Dès que l'on me nomme, je n'existe plus.

-Le silence, répondit Hermione, sans hésitation.

Le vieu sorcier la regarda, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-On me l'a déjà faite, celle-là, expliqua Hermione.

Le vieu sorcier grommela quelque chose, puis le tableau pivota pour laisser passer la Gryffondor. Elle traversa la salle commune, dans laquelle un feu ronflait doucement, illuminant la pièce et les deux affiches qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la cheminée : Une réprésentant Gryffondor et l'autre Serpentard. Devant la cheminée se trouvait un canapé, plutôt laid, selon Hermione, rayé rouge et vert. Elle préférait son fauteuil rouge et or, en face duquel se trouvait celui vert et argent de Drago. Cependant, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, elle ne s'arrête pas pour se reposer un peu dedans, préférant se diriger dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, fraîchement lavée et vêtue de sa tenue d'écolière. Elle avança à grands pas vers la table des Gryffondors, en direction d'Harry. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Ron qui parlait à une petite troupe de filles gloussantes, dans laquelle se trouvaient Lavande Brown et les soeurs Patil. Au moment où Hermione allait prendre place devant le Survivant, Lavande l'aperçut. Elle fit taire Ron et les autres filles, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Elle parla ensuite assez fort pour que tous les élèves présents l'entendent, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Alors, Hermione, c'est vrai que t'as couché avec Malefoy?

* * *

_**Voilà! **_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Il est possible que vous le trouviez court. Si c'est le cas, j'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois.**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

_**:)**_

_**WH7076**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour ! Alors, je remercie encore une fois ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en follow ou favoris. **_

_**J'ai oublié de préciser quelques petites choses pour ma fic : Dumbledore n'est pas mort, la Bataille a eu lieu, Voldemort, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks sont morts, Fred n'est pas mort... et je crois que c'est tout. Si j'ai apporté d'autres modifications, vous le verrez dans ma fic :)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (dans ce cas-ci, une seule)**_

**Coq-Cinnelle : **_**J'ai la même opinion que toi à propos de Lavande et Ron. Ce sont deux personnages que je n'aime pas particulièrement donc ils seront pas très gentils. Et la suite, la voici :) **_

Besoin de chaleur

Silence.

Trop de silence.

Les deux seuls professeurs présents dans la Grande Salle se figèrent. Rogue avala de travers et McGonnagall avait les yeux ronds. Hermione resta muette, fixant Lavande. Son regard dériva sur le roux qui se disait son ami. Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter alors que la lionne sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle semblait progresser de la même façon que la voix des élèves. Ceux-ci, qui chuchotaient, commencèrent à parler un peu plus fort, puis des mots plus distincts se firent entendre, ensuite ce fut presque des cris et c'était inaudible tellement c'était fort. Hermione bouillonnait. Elle tremblait de rage en ayant un regard haîneux pour le jeune Weasley. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Ron serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour parler, ce fut plutôt un cri qui en sortit. La Gryffondor s'effondra au sol en hurlant, se tenant la tête à deux mains, son corps secoué de convulsions. Harry réagit tout de suite et brandit sa baguette en direction de Pansy Parkinson qui soumettait Hermione au sortilège Doloris.

-_Expelliarmus!_

En plus de désarmer la Serpentard, le puissant sortilège la fit traverser la Grande Salle et frapper durement un des murs de pierre. Harry, ne se souciant pas des cris indignés des professeurs et des élèves, ni du corps de la vert et argent qui s'écrasait pitoyablement au sol, se précipita vers sa meilleure amie qui tentait de se relever, le teint pâle.

-Hermione, tu vas bien?

-Je crois, répondit Hermione. Merci, dit-elle à Harry, alors qu'il lui donnait un verre d'eau.

-Hermione, je...

-Ta gueule, Ronald! le coupa sèchement Hermione. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Tu te dis mon ami et tu affirmes être amoureux de moi. Mais au lieu d'agir comme tel, tu vas raconter des rumeurs aussi dégoûtantes et fausses à propos de moi!

-Hermione, ce n'est pas...

-Dégage de ma vue, connard, siffla-t-elle.

Le rouquin baissa la tête et s'empressa de sortir de la salle, à la suite de Rogue et de McGonnagall qui entraînait Parkinson en la grondant sur son comportement inacceptable. Quelques personnes purent entendre Parkinson essayer de se défendre.

-Mais, cette Sang-de-Bourbe à touché à mon Draguichou!

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent en entendant cela.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, les élèves profitèrent des quelques minutes qui leur restait avant le début des cours pour passer dans leur dortoir, prendre leur sac et faire le trajet jusqu'à leur cours. Hermione, contrairement aux autres, du retourner à l'infirmerie, étant prise de légers vertiges. Probablement dûs au Doloris lancé par Parkinson, selon Mme Pomfresh. Elle demanda à Hermione de s'allonger un peu et de boire de l'eau régulièrement. Le Professeur McGonnagall passa prendre des nouvelles de son élève préférée avant d'aller faire son cours.

Une fois seule, Hermione se leva précautionneusement et se rapproche du lit de Drago. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à coté de son lit. Elle fixa longuement le blond, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir une fois de plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, les yeux légèrement humides. Elle se souvint de leur baiser de la veille.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago, loin de là. Elle l'appréciait - lorsqu'il n'était pas méchant avec elle (chose rare). La veille, elle avait tout simplement paniquée à l'idée de mourir. La seule personne qu'elle avait embrassé dans sa vie était Ron, lors de la Bataille. Elle avait eu besoin d'un certain réconfort, et sincèrement, Drago embrassait extrêmement bien. Aussi, il n'était pas laid du tout - c'était un plus.

Hermione soupira et reporta un fois de plus son regard sur Drago.

-Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva de sa chaise et sortit de l'Infirmerie. Sans écouter les protestations de l'infirmière qui venait de l'appercevoir, la Gryffondor continua son chemin. Elle avait besoin d'un livre.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Son regard se teinta de mélancolie alors qu'en regardant en direction du lac, elle se souvenait des après-midi chauds et ensoleillés qu'elle passait avec Bellatrix et Lucius, à l'ombre d'un arbre, à rire des premières années qui sortaient du lac en hurlant, car il s'étaient fait frôler par le calmar géant. Qui était totalement inoffensif, soit dit en passant.

Son regard dévia sur la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle se souvint que Bellatrix, déjà un peu folle et sadique, s'amusait à placer des animaux morts devant la porte du garde-chasse. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était l'auteur du meurtre de ces pauvres bêtes mutilées qui n'avaient rien demandé. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à les voir se tortiller et couiner alors qu'elle enfonçait doucement un poignard dans leur chair, le ressortait, puis l'enfonçait à un autre endroit, le ressortait et le renfonçait dans une plaie faite précédemment. L'animal ne pouvait pas vraiment se débattre puisqu'elle lui lançait un Incarcerem. « Ça mord, ces bestioles-là », disait-elle.

Narcissa secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds. Sa soeur était une vraie folle. Mais bon, elle n'était pas venue ici pour se rappeller le « bon temps ». Elle était là pour voir son fils.

Elle poussa les grilles et progressa d'une démarche majestueuse dans le parc. Les élèves qui étaient en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques la dévisageaient en chuchotant. Beaucoup de regards étaient admiratifs et d'autres craintifs. Après tout, elle était une Lady Malefoy.

Ne se souciant pas plus que ça des regards posés sur elle, Narcissa croisa les mains devant elle et approcha des portes à l'entrée du château. Celle-ci s'ouvrirent sur Albus Dumbledore, en robe de sorcier bleu électrique avec des filaments violets entortillés dans sa longue barbe. Il arborait un sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Bonjour, Narcissa. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Merci, professeur Dumbledore.

-Ah, ne m'appellez pas professeur, vous n'êtes plus une élèves, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Appellez-moi Albus. Ou Dumby, comme certains élèves de Serpentard aiment m'appeller. Ou, encore, le vieux fou. De beaux petits noms affectueux. Charmants, ces Serpentard.

Narcissa se retint de pouffer de rire. Une dame de son rang ne pouffe pas comme une adolescente. Dumbledore la regarda, amusé.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous comporter ainsi avec moi, Narcissa. Vous pourriez lacher un pet que je n'en serais même pas choqué.

L'épouse Malefoy laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Et dire que, pendant un temps, elle avait haït cet homme.

-Dites donc, s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes pas très loquace aujourd'hui. Vous sentez-vous à l'aise? Désirez-vous une tasse de thé?

Narcissa sortit enfin de son mutisme et consentit à parler de sa voix claire et douce.

-Non, merci profess... Albus, se corrigea-t-elle. Je venais ici pour voir Drago. J'ai reçu une lettre m'annonçant qu'il était à l'Infirmerie.

-Ah, bien sûr, que suis-je bête. Moi qui vous retient depuis tout à l'heure, pardonnez moi Narcissa. Je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin?

Il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit à peine avant de prendre le chemin de l'Infirmerie. Elle se surprit elle-même en se rendant compte qu'après toutes ces années, elle se souvenait encore de l'emplacement des lieux, quels couloirs menaient où et ainsi de suite. Elle arriva rapidement devant l'Infirmerie dont la porte s'ouvrait à l'instant.

N'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter, Narcissa percuta quelqu'un. Une masse de boucles brunes et de jupe à carreaux s'étala au sol. Narcissa aida la jeune élève à se relever. Elle la reconnut au moment où la jeune fille leva son visage.

-Hermione Granger.

-Mrs Malefoy.

Hermione baissa la tête.

-Pardon de vous avoir bousculer, Mrs Malefoy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte.

La blonde ne répondit pas, la toisant de son regard désaprobateur.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention, jeune fille, répondit-elle sèchement en replaçant ses vêtements et époussetant sa robe.

La Gryffondor ne se laissa pas faire.

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez demander à votre mari de me tuer? Ou encore vous allez m'enlevez et laisser votre dingue de soeur me torturer sur votre tapis, dans votre salon, devant votre personne si supérieure?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa, les yeux furbonds.

-Essayez, pour voir. J'en serais ravie, cracha-t-elle.

Narcissa se contenta de la regarder sans ciller. Puis, contre toute attente, elle éclata doucement de rire. Pas un rire froid et hautain. Un vrai rire amusé.

Hermione la fixait, les yeux agrandit par la surprise. Elle se dandina, mal à l'aise alors que Narcissa finissait de glousser dans sa main. La Gryffondor baissa doucement sa baguette d'un geste hésitant et pensa que la folie avait gravement atteint les soeurs Black.

-Pardon, commença l'épouse Malefoy, se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé dans mon manoir, je n'avais aucun contrôle la-dessus. Je n'aurais pu vous aider, ajouta-t-elle en élevant la voix, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche. Morte, je ne vous aurais servie à rien. Je n'aurais pas pu soutenir mon fils dans cet enfer, non plus.

À la mention de Drago, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa légèrement. Narcissa fronça les sourcils. La blonde allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

-Drago est dans le coma, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

_Non! _Narcissa se figea. Elle fixa le vide de ses grands yeux bleus. Hermione s'inquiéta.

-Mme Malefoy?

Celle-ci baissa le regard sur la brune, puis se détourna d'elle et s'empressa d'entrer dans l'Infirmerie. Hermione baissa la tête, souffla doucement, puis se redressa

* * *

vivement et entrepris de ce rendre à la Bibliothèque.

Narcissa scruta fébrilement l'intérieur de l'Infirmerie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apperçoive l'éclat blond presque blanc des cheveux de son fils, situé au fond de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle distinguait son visage pâle, son nez fin, sa mâchoire bien définie, son torse qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration régulière et sa peau si blanche.

En arrivant à quelque centimètres de son fils, Narcissa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit, puis pris doucement la main de son fils entre les siennes. Sa main était chaude pour un jeune homme si froid. La dame Malefoy laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément.

-Je... J'ai l'impression, commença-t-elle d'une voix emplie de peine. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement abandonnée en cet instant. Ton père qui est à Azkaban, toi qui est maintenant dans le coma et Merlin seul sait quand tu te réveilleras. En venant ici, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ainsi, souffla-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux doux et fins de Drago, caressant ceux-ci avec la tendresse dont seule une mère était capable de faire preuve.

Elle renifla d'une façon qu'elle ne jugea pas très élégante de la part d'une Malefoy. Mais, sincèrement, elle s'en fichait bien en ce moment. Personne n'était là pour la voir.

-Dans la lettre que j'ai reçu, continua-t-elle. On m'a seulement mise au courant de la découverte d'Hagrid : Toi et miss Granger retrouvés frigorifiés dans la Forêt Interdite. Il était écrit que vous étiez à l'infirmerie et que vous seriez remis sur pied rapidement. Ce n'est visiblement pas ton cas...

Narcissa inspira, sentant de nouveau les larmes affluer en observant Drago. Il était immobile. Trop immobile. Si elle ne voyait pas le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine, elle pourrait croire qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Cette pensée la fit frémir. Cette fois-ci, deux larmes plutôt qu'une dévalèrent ses joues.

L'épouse Malefoy porta la main de Drago à sa bouche, l'embrassa doucement et étouffa ses sanglots avec. _Réveille-toi, mon Drago. Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie! _

_**Voilà! Je sais que c'est un peu court, j'essaie d'en faire un peu plus chaque fois. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur le chapitre. Même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir d'en avoir au moins une :) **_

_**À plus pour la suite :) **_

_**WH7076**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Besoin de chaleur

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était une journée de cours et il était _hors de question _qu'elle manque une journée de cours puisqu'elle allait bien. La Gryffondor rebroussa chemin rapidement et regagna son appartement au pas de course. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle cria :

-Hé, vous! Dites-moi votre énigme qu'on en finisse, je suis pressée!

Le vieux sorcier sursauta, ouvrit un oeil, puis le referma. Hermione, indignée, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le vieux sorcier fut plus rapide.

-Quand je sèche, je me mouille. Qui suis-je? grommela-t-il.

-Dites donc, vous avez pigé vos énigmes à la même place que moi? La réponse est : une serviette. Maintenant, _ouvrez-moi_!

-Ah, ces jeunes, marmonna le vieux bonhomme en ouvrant le pasage. Toujours trop pressés et impatients...

Hermione se dit que ses commentaires, il pouvait se les mettre où elle pensait. La brune s'empressa de prendre son sac et sortir de son appartement, courant dans les couloirs tout en consultant son horaire. Elle avait un double cours de Potions toute la matinée.

Avec Rogue.

Elle n'était pas à l'heure.

Merde.

* * *

Arrivée dans les cachots, Hermione inspira profondément. Elle posa une main sur le mur le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ensuite, elle approcha une main timide vers la porte et cogna doucement dessus. Elle attendit. Puis attendit. Elle attendit encore. S'impatientant, elle recula la main d'un geste exaspéré, referma le poing et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur...

Le torse de Severus Rogue, visiblement mécontant.

-Vous usez de violence sur un enseignant, Miss Granger, susurra Rogue d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante. Vous canaliserez votre colère en retenue, ce soir à 20h. Allez vous assoir, maintenant, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Hermione baissa la tête et s'exécuta. C'était sans compter sur Pansy Parkinson qui mit son pied dans le chemin d'Hermione. Celle-ci se prit dedans et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, provoquant des fous rires chez les Serpentard et des cris indignés chez les Gryffondor.

Harry se précipita vers Hermione pour la relever et l'aider à ramasser ses trucs.

-Alors, Potty, lança un grand blond de Serpentard. Maintenant que la Weasley ne veut plus de toi, tu te rabats sur une Sang-de-Bourbe? Entre _ça _et une Traître à son sang, je ne vois pas...

Avant qu'Harry ne réagisse, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard et meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, flanqua un coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'élève. Les filles se mirent à hurler.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma copine, enfoiré, cracha Blaise, tandis que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard le regardait, médusés.

-ASSEZ!

La voix de Severus Rogue tonna dans la classe, répandant le silence immédiatement.

-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE BANDES D'IDIOTS INCAPABLES DE SE MAITRISER, DE FAIRE UNE POTION CORRECTEMENT OU MÊME D'ARRIVER À L'HEURE! SI J'ÉTAIS À VOTRE PLACE JE FERMERAIS MA GUEULE ET JE MARCHERAIS DROIT! VOUS MÉRITEZ TOUS UN TROLL POUR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT!

Les élèves se turent pour le reste du cours. Certaines filles pleuraient silencieusement à leur table, tandis que d'autres élèves, dont Neville Londubat, tremblaient comme une feuille.

* * *

La tache ne s'enlevait pas. Pourquoi elle ne s'enlevait pas? Elle ne veut pas partir. _Maman! _Hermione était au bord des larmes alors qu'elle frottait l'intérieur d'un énième chaudron. Depuis une demi-heure elle se trouvait en retenue avec Blaise Zabini, dans la salle de Potions à récurer des chaudrons façon moldue.

Et cette putain de tache! Hermione avait mal au bras à force de lui faire effectuer un va-et-vient continue et éprouvant. Elle appuyait dans le fond, utilisait le côté rugueux, rajoutait du produit, mais rien n'y faisait. La tache était invincible!

-Zabini, héla Hermione.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Se retournant, la brune ouvrit grand les yeux, choqués. Il était installé sur une table, de tout son long avec sa cape installée sous sa tête comme oreillée et il dormait. Il _dormait_**! **

-Non, mais je rêve! s'écria la Gryffondor en s'élançant vers lui.

Elle arriva à son niveau et le poussa de toute ses forces en bas de la table. _Ouf! Ce qu'il est lourd._ Blaise tomba durement au sol.

-Merde!

Il se releva en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ma parole, t'es cinglée, Granger.

La rouge et or le fixait, les yeux foux, les cheveux plus en batailles que d'habitude et la respiration haletante.

-Comment oses-tu dormir? attaqua-t-elle aussitôt, la voix essouflée. Comment. Oses. Tu. DORMIR?! Je me fens l'cul depuis une demi-heure à frotter des PUTAINS de chaudrons alors que toi tu ne fous absolument RIEN! Je vais t'en faire, moi, des « t'es cinglée ». Tu prend un seau et une éponge, tu t'installe à cette table et tu NETTOIE DES CHAUDRONS!

Blaise recula devant la colère plutôt évidente de la Gryffondor. _La lionne sort les griffes! _Cette réflexion le fit ricaner. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit en voyant le visage d'Hermione.

-Et ça te fait rire?

Elle se dirigea vers le chaudron sur lequel elle s'acharnait et le lança dans la direction du Serpentard, qui se protégea tant bien que mal de ses bras.

-CONNARD! hurla-t-elle.

Elle prit ensuite l'éponge pleine de produit et d'eau sale, puis l'envoya en plein dans la figure de l'italien.

-SALAUD!

Au moment où elle prit le seau, Blaise réagit. Il se sauva vers la porte alors que la lionne lui courait après. Il s'acharna sur la porte, mais elle était bloquée. _Foutu Rogue! _En voyant la brune approcher, il s'empressa de se sauver à l'autre bout de la salle en essayant de la résonner.

-Du calme, Granger, je...

-TA GUEULE! NE ME DIS _SURTOUT PAS _DE ME CALMER!

Il reçut une éponge dans le dos que la brune avait trouvé par terre. _Ah, c'est froid!_

-Granger, j'ai pas fait exprès de m'endormir. Je sais pas comment nettoyer à la moldue et je déteste les retenues...

-Parce que tu crois que pour moi c'est une partie de plaisir?!

Sa voix semblait moins furieuse, mais un peu plus peinée, donc Blaise se tourna vers elle, persuadé qu'elle s'était calmée.

Grosse erreur.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Hermione lui versa le seau d'eau sale et froide sur la tête. Blaise recula en toussant.

-Tu vas m'le payer, Granger, siffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à me menacer. Que tu sois le petit ami de Ginny ou non, je m'en fiche. Je ne t'aime pas.

-C'est réciproque.

-Alors, on se comprend?

-Tout à fait.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Alors qu'Hermione voulait enlever la sienne de celle du noir, celui-ci la retient, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Il leva simplement son autre main tout en tirant sur celle d'Hermione, lui écrasant une éponse mouillée et sale dans la figure, appuyant dessus pour en faire sortir l'eau. Hermione, le visage dégoulinant d'eau et rougissant de rage, jeta un regard noir au Serpentard.

-Espèce de...

-Miss Granger, si vous vouliez prendre une douche, vous n'aviez qu'à attendre d'être de retour à vos appartements. Votre sang n'est déjà pas très propre, alors prenez un minimum soin de votre corps, je vous prie.

-Allez vous faire foutre, siffla Hermione, ses yeux bruns haineux et remplit de larmes tournés vers Rogue.

Celui-ci la regardait, impasible. La lionne quitta la salle de potions à grands pas. Lorsquelle ferma la porte, le professeur de Potions ainsi que Blaise purent entendre son sanglot étouffé. L'ancien Mangement se tourna vers Blaise.

-Vous pouvez quitter, Zabini.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit. Une fois la porte fermée, Rogue agita sa baguette, nettoyant les chaudrons, l'eau et le produit, faisant disparaître toute la saleté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il sortit une photo de la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour _la _contempler.

Lily.

Il contempla longuement ses cheveux roux qui semblaient prendre feu au soleil, ses yeux émeraudes dans lesquelles il avait l'impression de se noyer et son sourire sublime qui ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre.

Tout ça lui manquait terriblement. Chaque fois qu'il faisait preuve de racisme envers les Nés-Moldus, le souvenir de sa Lily refaisait surface. En fait, c'était un jour particulier. Celui où il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir dit ces mots à la fille qu'il aimait. Aussi, d'avoir passé un commentaire à propos du sang d'Hermione, l'avait dérangé. Cette culpabilité refaisait surface, mais il n'en avait rien montré.

Si Lily était là, elle lui en aurait beaucoup voulu.

Si Lily était là, il aurait pu la voir en vrai, peut-être même la toucher.

Si Lily était là...

Mais, Lily n'était pas là - n'était plus là.

La lèvre inférieure de Severus trembla, son masque d'impassabilité flancha, laissant appercevoir la crispation de son visage. Ses yeux embués fixaient la photo.

Puis, un sanglot lui échappa dans lequel on put distinguer un murmure désespéré.

-Ma Lily...

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, sur son bureau, pleurant une énième fois son amour perdu.

* * *

Recroquevillée dans son lit, Hermione se mouchait bruyamment, les yeux fixés sur le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Ses yeux ainsi que son nez étaient rougis, et des traces de larmes étaient toujours visibles sur ses joues. Sa colère et sa peine quant aux insultes de la part de son professeur de Potions l'avaient épuisée.

Hermione se recoucha plus confortablement et une boule orange sauta à ses côtés.

-Salut, Pattenrond, souffla-t-elle en grattant son chat derrière les oreilles.

Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à ronronner, fermant ses yeux et se calant un peu plus contre sa maîtresse. Hermione le souleva un peu pour lui embrasser le dessus de la tête. Pattenrond la releva pour lui donner un petit coup de langue sous le menton, faisant rire la Gryffondor.

En cet instant, Hermione se sentait seule. Vraiment seule. Et triste. Elle avait aussi... un grand besoin de chaleur. Malgré le feu et le corps chaud de son chat collé contre elle, ce n'était pas suffisant. Son lit semblait trop froid.

Elle se releva brusquement, faisant tomber Pattenrond qui protesta en crachant furieusement. Hermione ne s'en soucia pas et fonça vers la sortie de ses appartements. Elle sortit dans les couloirs et pressa le pas.

Elle échapa de justesse à Miss Teigne en se cachant derrière une armure. Puis, elle reprit sa course dans les couloirs.

Arrivée devant les grandes portes, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était pourtant simple : Elle avait besoin de chaleur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa doucement la porte de l'Infirmerie, puis se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur. Guidée par la lumière de la lune qui passait par les fenêtres, elle se rendit au fond, où se situait Drago Malefoy, toujours dans le coma. Hermione le poussa doucement, retira ses chaussures, puis se glissa sous la couette à côté du blond.

Elle soupira de bien-être. C'était ça qu'il lui manquait. Maintenant, elle pouvait dormir.

* * *

Une ombre se glissa dans la pièce, progressant à grands pas sans toutefois faire de bruit. L'ombre approcha des deux silhouettes collées les fixant avec mépris et dégoût. Elle pointa doucement sa baguette sur eux, fit léviter l'un des corps et disparue avec.

* * *

_**Voilà! C'est tout, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre opinion. **_

_**Je sais, c'est court. Je vais essayer de faire plus la prochaine fois :)**_

_**WH7076**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour! Alors, encore une fois j'ai été contente des réactions sur le précédent chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos belles reviews. J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour écrire le 5ième alors le voici (un eu en avance, mais bon, je viens de le finir.) **_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Coq-Cinnelle : _Tu sauras bientôt qui a fait cela, voici la suite :)_  
**

**DrunkPhoenix : _Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^_  
**

* * *

Besoin de chaleur

_Il passait doucement les mains dans ses cheveux bruns, les caressant tendrement. Ses yeux bruns lui donnaient l'impression de se noyer dans le chocolat. Il laissa l'une de ses mains abandonner ses cheveux pour descendre doucement le long de son corps, l'effleurant, faisant trembler son corps. Puis, il arriva _là_._

_-Oh, Harry... Harry... _ HARRY!

Le Surivant se réveilla en sursaut, voyant une ombre floue s'agitant devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, légèrement hébété. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez pour découvrir un Ron en pyjama jaune canari, les cheveux roux en bataille et le visage blême.

-Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta Harry.

Le roux agita quelque chose sous ses yeux.

-Regarde ça!

Harry prit ce qu'il lui tendait : La Gazette du Sorcier. Il blêmit immédiatement en voyant le titre en première page.

**ÉVASION À LA PRIZON D'AZKABAN**

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Harry, se sentant mal tout d'un coup.

Il s'empressa de tourner la page et le visage de Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange lui sautèrent au visage. Ils faisaient partit des évadés. Dans la liste des évadés se trouvaient les noms de Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, ainsi que Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

Harry lâcha le journal, les mains soudainement tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence. Il ne voulait pas avoir à endurer d'autres souffrances comme celles qu'il avait vécues. De nouveau, il sentait un grand poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il commença à mal respirer. Il avait besoin d'air.

Se dégageant de ses draps, il repoussa Ron qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami, enfila un pantalon, pris sa cape d'invisibilité, puis se précipita hors du dortoir. Il ignora complètement les regards intrigués des Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune et fonça vers la sortie.

Les yeux d'Harry le brûlaient. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Il désespérait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, il avait besoin de se confier, il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, il avait...

Il avait besoin de chaleur.

Alors, il se précipita vers la Bibliothèque, presque certain d'y trouver la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir en cet instant.

* * *

Ginny se dirigeait vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, voulant prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle se racla la gorge. Le vieux sorcier sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et la fixa longuement avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Vous êtes pas la p'tite brunette, grommela-t-il. J'pensais que c'était elle qu'arrivait.

-Hermione n'est pas rentrée? s'enquit Ginny.

Le vieux sorcier grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-'Est sortie cette nuit. Pas revu depuis.

-Bon, souffla Ginny. Je vais essayer de la trouver. Merci, monsieur.

Il grogna.

-C'est ça. 'Nuit...

Et il se remit à ronfler. Ginny secoua la tête et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Elle vit Harry Potter passer à côté d'elle en coup de vent.

-Harry?

Il ne s'arrêta pas, l'ignorant complètement. Ginny fronça les sourcils. _Étrange._

Elle continua sa route et arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Mot de passe?

-_Leo Ignis_.

La Grosse Dame hocha et fit pivoter le tableau. Ginny s'engouffra dans le passage. Elle passa dans la salle commune à grands pas, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle entra dans la chambre où seul Ron était présent.

-Tu n'es pas en train de manger? s'enquit-elle, surprise.

Le roux leva la tête, le visage pâle.

-J'allais y aller, répondit-il. Mais... Il faut que tu vois ça.

Il lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Ginny observa la couverture et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que je viens de voir Harry passer à toute vitesse dans les couloirs?

-Probablement.

Ginny hocha la tête, pensive. Puis, elle la secoua.

-Bon, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, je te l'accorde. Mais, il y a plus urgent. Le tableau dit qu'Hermione n'est pas rentrée cette nuit.

-Le tableau?

-Ouais, celui qui garde l'entrée de l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef.

-Ah, et où est le problème? Elle est sûrement partie se trouver un autre Serpentard qui va accepter de la sauter.

CLAC!

Le roux se tenait la joue, la bouche grande ouverte alors que Ginny le fusillait du regard, la main levée.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça d'Hermione, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. C'est TOI qui a inventé ces rumeurs. Tu sais que c'est faux, alors pourquoi sortir de telles hypothèses? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Ronald.

Elle regarda son frère avec dégoût et se détourna de lui, fouillant dans la valise d'Harry. Ron restait planté sur son lit, ne sachant comment réagir. Sa petite soeur venait de le gifler. Carrément. Il se leva lentement, et s'approcha. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, ne disant rien. Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, cherchant quelque chose dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet. Ron serra et desserra le poings, sentant la colère monter en lui. Un sentiment d'injustice se fit ressentir. Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, laissant Ginny expirer l'air qu'elle retenait.

Elle avait eu peur de la réaction de son frère. Bien qu'elle fut une Gryffondor et qu'elle ait un tempérament de feu, elle avait craint que son frère ne se venge en la frappant à son tour ou qu'il fasse quelque chose du genre. Elle soupira avant de s'assoir sur le lit d'Harry, la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa main.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche arrière, Ginny la pointa sur la carte.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le petit « message de bienvenue » s'inscrivit. Ginny déplia la carte et la scruta attentivement. Au bout d'un temps, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Hermione avait disparue.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit conscience de la surface dur sur laquelle elle reposait et du peu de lumière présente dans la pièce. Elle se redressa vivement, le corps endolori et examina les lieux.

Quatre murs de pierre humide l'entouraient. Une unique fenêtre se situait dans un coin. Le sol était aussi en pierre, dur et froid. Hermione sentit la panique monter. _Où suis-je?_

La Gryffondor entendit un gémissement derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le bruit et aperçut une forme verte qui gisait au sol, totalement immobile. Hermione s'en détourna, croyant avoir rêvé ce gémissement. Cependant, celui-ci se fit entendre de nouveau.

Hermione s'approcha alors de la forme. Elle aperçu d'abord une robe verte, puis des cheveux blonds emmêlés. Hermione déposa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule de la femme, puis hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle la retourna.

-Mrs Malefoy!

Celle-ci ne se ressemblait presque plus. Un hématome violet s'étendait sur le côté gauche de sa mâchoire, un bleu ornait sa pomette droite, sa lèvre inférieur était fendue ainsi que son arcade sourcilière. Hermione baissa le regard et vit la robe déchirée un peu partout. Des cicatrices encore sanglantes recouvraient la poitrine et le ventre de Narcissa Malefoy. Les bras et les jambes n'avaient pas été épargnés non plus. Ils étaient mutilés et recouvert de bleus.

Narcissa ouvrit péniblement ses yeux bleus. Elle eut un sursaut en apercevant Hermione et celle-ci y vit un éclat de peur. La femme Malefoy se mit à trembler, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il faisait plutôt noir et qu'elle ne devait pas la reconnaître.

-Du calme, Mrs Malefoy, ce n'est que moi, Hermione Granger.

-M... Miss Granger? chuchota Narcissa.

Hermione secoua la tête de haut en bas.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Mrs Malefoy? Savez-vous où nous sommes?

L'épouse Malefoy la regarda, se rendant compte d'où elles se trouvaient et commençant à se souvenir.

-Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, Miss Granger, répondit-elle platement.

Hermione la fixa, les yeux ronds.

-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes chez vous? Dans les cachots de votre propre manoir? Dans le comté de Wiltshire? À des kilomètres de l'Écosse? À des kilomètres de Poudlard?

Narcissa acquiesça à toutes les questions.

-Mais... Comment? insista Hermione.

Naricssa soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit pour les planter dans ceux d'Hermione, une lueur de colère, de peine et de lassitude dans son regard.

-Mon cher mari a réussi une fois de plus à s'évader d'Azkaban. Il a réussi à faire sortir ma sœur et son mari, les Carrow et Macnair. J'ai cru voir aussi Fenrir Greyback.

-Greyback? s'exclama Hermione.

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, la faisant frissonner. Alors que la brune ouvrait la bouche pour parler, des bruits de pas se firent entendre en dehors de la cellule. Hermione repoussa délicatement Narcissa dans un coin, puis se plaça devant elle.

-Que faites-vous? gémit Narcissa.

-Ils vous ont déjà assez amochée comme ça. J'espère qu'en vous cachant un peu à leur vue, ils se préoccuperont seulement de moi. Faites semblant d'être inconsciente.

-Mais... essaya de protester Narcissa.

-Chut! fit Hermione, alors que les pas se rapprochaient et que des voix se faisaient entendre.

Devant le regard implorant d'Hermione, Narcissa consentit à fermer les yeux, malgré qu'elle soit inquiète du sort de la jeune fille. Ils n'y étaient pas aller de main morte avec elle, Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils allaient faire à cette enfant. Un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire. Alors que tout les autres s'acharnaient sur elle, soit à la moldue ou à l'aide de sorts, et qu'elle hurlait de douleur, recroquevillée sur le sol, Lucius était resté devant la cheminée, lui tournant le dos. Il était complètement raide et ses poings étaient restés serrés tout le long. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir, songea Narcissa.

La porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se plaça devant Narcissa et releva le menton. Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback entrèrent dans la cellule. Hermione frissonna.

Bellatrix s'avança à pas lent, le regard fou, un sourire cruel dessiné sur ses lèvres. Greyback restait en retrait, ses yeux affamés posés sur Hermione, ou plus exactement, au niveau de son cou et de sa poitrine. La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra au point de la faire haleter. Bellatrix s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit brutalement le menton dans sa main dont les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair d'Hermione. Celle-ci réprima un gémissement de douleur et entreprit de fixer la Magemort dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Alors, chérie, Tatie Bella te manquait? susurra-t-elle. Le traitement de la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit? Tu en veux plus?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau. Hermione ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis les rouvra aussitôt. Elle inspira puis...

Cracha à la figure de Bellatrix.

La Mangemort n'en sourit que plus largement. Elle s'essuya avec sa manche, puis se releva, lâchant la mâchoire endolorie d'Hermione. Mais, avant qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, Bellatrix lui saisit vivement les cheveux, les enserrant d'une poigne de fer. Hermione cria de surprise et de douleur mêlé. Bellatrix ne s'en soucia guère, tirant sur les cheveux de la jeune fille pour la sortir de la cellule. Greyback les suivit, visiblement excité. Comme Hermione l'avait espéré, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Narcissa, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, les rouvrant seulement pour voir la porte se refermer sur le loup-garou.

Bellatrix progressait dans le manoir à grands pas, forçant Hermione à suivre le rythme, étant toujours retenue par les cheveux. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors que la peur et la douleur faisaient faiblir ses jambes. Bellatrix la relevait durement à chaque fois, se moquant du mauvais équilibre d'Hermione.

-Si vous voulez, m'dame, commença Greyback alors qu'Hermione chutait une énième fois. Je pourrais lui infliger une p'tite correction. Histoire de lui montrer comment marcher droit.

Bellatrix s'arrêta, pensive.

-Moui, cela pourrait être une option.

Hermione retint son souffle, terrifiée.

-Cependant, continua-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à terminer, vois-tu? Alors, j'aimerais la garder pour moi, aujourd'hui. Sa correction peut attendre.

L'homme loup grogna un peu, sans toutefois protester. Il fit volte-face et partit. Bellatrix traîna Hermione jusque dans un grand salon qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était à cet endroit exactement où elle s'était fait torturer la première fois. La pièce était vide. Enfin, pas totalement. Un grand homme à la longue robe noire, les cheveux blonds descendant dans son dos, une canne à la main, se tenait debout devant une cheminée, les yeux cernés et le teint cireux. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux à la vue d'Hermione, mais il reprit rapidement son air impassible.

-Comme tu vois, Lucius, commença Bellatrix. Nous avons une invitée spéciale aujourd'hui.

Elle désigna Hermione d'un coup de tête. Lucius Malefoy hocha doucement la tête, gardant son masque d'impassibilité. Hermione le détailla. Lui et Drago se ressemblaient beaucoup, constata-t-elle. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris, la même posture.

-J'aimerais rester seule avec elle, déclara Bellatrix.

Lucius hocha une seconde fois de la tête et sortit de la pièce à grands pas. Bellatrix envoya Hermione valser par terre. Elle la retourna sur le dos et se plaça à califourchon sur elle, alors que la Gryffondor se débattait.

-_Petrificus totalus_, chantonna-t-elle.

Le corps d'Hermione s'immobilisa. La jeune fille bougeait frénétiquement les yeux, complètement terrorisée. Bellatrix rangea sa baguette et sortit un poignard qu'elle brandit devant les yeux soudain écarquillés d'Hermione.

-On va s'amuser avec ça, ma jolie.

Son rire dément retentit dans la pièce.

* * *

Malefoy Senior avançait dans les couloirs, jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui. Arrivée devant la porte des cachots, il s'assura que personne ne le voyait avant d'entrer. Il sortit sa baguette.

-_Lumos!_

Il s'avança dans le couloir, passant devant les cellules vides jusqu'à arriver à celle du fond, la seule qui était occupée - pour l'instant. Il agita sa baguette devant la porte en prononçant une formule à voix basse. Puis, il pénétra dans la cellule.

-Narcissa?

Aucune réponse. Il s'avança dans la cellule, scrutant l'obscurité. Puis, il distingua quelque chose. Une forme accroupit au sol, dans un coin. Il parcourut sans hésitation la distance qui le séparait d'elle.

La vue de Narcissa était embrouillée, ainsi que son ouïe. N'ayant pas reçu de soin, du sang s'écoulait toujours de ses blessures, l'affaiblissant continuellement. Elle entendait de moins en moins les battements de son cœur. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur. En temps normal, elle aurait paniqué. Sauf, qu'en cet instant, aucune émotion ne pouvait la submerger. Au travers du brouillard, elle entendit un son lointain et vit une faible lumière.

L'épouse Malefoy ferma ses yeux, se laissant engloutir par le noir.

-NARCISSA!

* * *

_**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)**_

_**À bientôt pour la suite ^^**_

_**WH7076**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour!**_

_**Alors, comme je viens de finir le chapitre, je ne vais pas attendre une éternité avant de le poster. Le voici donc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Yolo Sampoo : _Merci pour ta review :) J'aime savoir que les gens apprécie mon histoire. Voilà la suite écrite par la jeune enfant que je suis x) J'espère que tu aimeras._**

Besoin de chaleur

Ses pieds foulaient le plancher à toute vitesse, provoquant un claquement résonant. Au détour d'un couloir, Ginny percuta un corps, qui la rattrapa de justesse.

-Ginny?

Elle releva la tête.

-Oh, salut, Blaise, dit-elle, essoufflée. Il... Il faut que... Je dois...

Elle arrêta de parler pour inspirer profondément. Elle brandit la carte des Maraudeurs devant Blaise.

-Hermione a disparue. Je dois prévenir les garçons.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle a disparue? demanda Blaise.

Ginny brandit plus vigoureusement la carte, le regardant comme s'il était complètement stupide.

-Avec la carte!

Blaise la fixa, sans trop comprendre.

-O...k. Mais, ta carte est vide.

Ginny lui mis une claque derrière la tête.

-C'est la carte d'Harry, crétin! Celle dont je t'ai parlé.

Blaise se massa l'arrière du crâne en grommelant.

-Je vais finir par porter plainte pour violence conjugale, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon, Blaise, mais je suis vraiment inquiète. Hermione n'est plus dans l'enceinte du château et n'est pas non plus à Pré-au-Lard.

Ses grands yeux bruns se remplirent immédiatement de larmes, faisant légèrement culpabiliser le noir. Il l'attira dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

-Ça va aller, bébé, on va la retrouver.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ginny le repousse vivement.

-Pas le temps pour ça, il faut retrouver Hermione. Allez, viens!

Elle lui empoigna le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, sans protester.

* * *

Lucius était en panique totale. Narcissa ne bougeait plus. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le teint trop pâle et du sang partout sur le corps. Lucius posa une main tremblante au-dessus de son sein gauche et appuya doucement, retenant son souffle. Souffle qui se bloqua au moment où sa main entra en contact avec la peau froide.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

Il releva la tête de sa femme et scruta son visage, espérant que ses yeux s'ouvrent, qu'elle parle ou montre un signe de vie. Rien. Il la secoua doucement.

-Allez! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie, Cissy.

Elle était toute molle dans ses bras. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du Mangemort - chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était enfant. Il continuait de la secouer, espérant faire repartir son coeur, la ramener à la vie, l'embrasser et avoir la chance de l'aimer au moins une dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit morte. C'était trop dur à supporter.

Un cri monta dans sa gorge, cri qu'il ne pu retenir. Un vrai cri d'agonie. Bien sûr, personne ne pu l'entendre, puisque les cachots étaient insonorisés. Baissant son visage vers celui de sa femme, Lucius écarquilla les yeux, comme sous le choc. Elle était vraiment morte. L'absence de battement de cœur et de respiration en était la preuve. _Je ne veux pas... _

Désespéré, il sortit sa baguette et voulut créer un Patronus.

-_Spero Patronum!_

Une simple fumée blanche en sortit. Lucius sentit la colère monter. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'heureux, chose difficile à faire alors qu'il tenait sa femme visiblement décédée dans ses bras. Mais, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Il devait la sauver.

Il repensa à leur rencontre, leur premier rendez-vous, leur mariage, leur lune de miel, la naissance de Drago... Bingo!

-_Spero Patronum!_

Un grand loup argenté sortit de la baguette.

-Va chercher Severus Rogue, vite!

Le Patronus resta là un moment, puis s'évapora. En attendant la venue du Maître des Potions, Lucius entreprit de serrer un peu plus le corps de sa femme contre lui, espérant la réchauffer par la même occasion.

_Accroche-toi! Il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux vivre! Je te promets de te protéger, de t'aimer... de respecter mes vœux de mariage et de m'occuper de Drago. Mais, mon ange, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi. J'ai encore besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de chaleur. De ta chaleur._

* * *

Bellatrix, toujours à califourchon sur Hermione, prononça une formule que la Gryffondor ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses membres s'écarter d'eux-mêmes. Elle était maintenant en étoile, les bras et les jambes écartés. Une autre formule et elle pouvait maintenant bouger la tête, la langue, faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Bref, elle pouvait parler. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la Mangemort faisait cela. Elle eut sa réponse, et aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa son bras de part en part et elle hurla. En voyant Bellatrix jubiler, Hermione comprit que son but était de l'entendre souffrir. Elle voulu serrer les dents et s'empêcher de lâcher le moindre cri, mais la douleur revenait en force.

-Je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé, déclara Bellatrix.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la source de la douleur et vit le poignard s'enfoncer dans les lettres sur son bras, où quelques mois plus tôt la Mangemort y avait inscrit SANG-DE-BOURBE.

Hermione commençait à avoir le tournis, alors elle détourna les yeux tout en étouffant un cri, alors que son bras se faisait lacérer, encore et encore. Bellatrix, elle, s'amusait comme une folle. Elle se délectait des cris de la brune, du sang rouge qui s'écoulait de la plaie lorsqu'elle sortait le poignard, du bout de la lame qui disparaissait dans la chair, pour ensuite en sortir, rougit de ce sang qu'elle jugeait souillé. Ses yeux noirs de démente étaient écarquillés, alors qu'elle regardait avec admiration son œuvre.

-Parfait, rigola-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. On va passer à l'étape suivante, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'Hermione qui était devenue très pâle et dont le visage était perlé de sueur.

Bellatrix pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, un sourire narquois dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Dis-moi, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, commença-t-elle. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici?

-Pour m'honorer de votre détestable présence, railla faiblement Hermione.

-Il y a un peu de ça, oui, répondit simplement Bellatrix. Mais, il y a plus que ça. Vois-tu, Lucius et moi avons reçu une lettre de la part d'une source anonyme nous annonçant que toi et mon neveu avez été unis de façon... intime durant une nuit. Suite à cela, il est tombé dans le coma. Je suis persuadée que tu lui as refilé une bactérie de moldue, ou quelque chose du genre. Bref, c'est de ta faute. Si tu voulais être purifiée, tu n'avais qu'à demander.

L'épouse Lestrange prit le couteau et s'entailla la main. Elle regarda attentivement le sang couler de sa blessure, puis tourna un regard brillant en direction d'Hermione.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Mais, vous êtes malade! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

La Gryffondor essaya de bouger, mais elle était toujours immobilisée par le sortilège de Bellatrix. Celle-ci ricana et attrapa violemment le menton d'Hermione avec sa main intacte. La brune serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, secouant la tête pour se soustraire à l'emprise douloureuse de la Mangemort. Cette dernière décida alors de lui agripper les cheveux, les tirant violemment vers l'arrière. La douleur fit ouvrir la bouche à la Gryffondor. Bellatrix en profita.

Elle posa sa main blessée contre la bouche d'Hermione et la plia pour faire couler le sang. Le liquide envahit la bouche d'Hermione qui s'étrangla avec, le goût métallique du sang la dégoûtant au plus haut point. Bellatrix s'esclaffa.

-Tu aimes?

Hermione serra les paupières, faisant dégringoler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Elle secoua vivement la tête, voulant se défaire de la poigne de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix fit claquer sa langue en guise de désapprobation.

-Non, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne mérites pas d'être purifier. Désolée, mais ça ne te va pas du tout au teint, ma chérie. Je vais devoir corriger ça, dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire effrayant aux oreilles d'Hermione.

Sans prévenir, elle enfonça vivement le poignard dans la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci hurla en secouant la tête. Son propre sang lui envahit la bouche, se répandant en un liquide épais, chaud et écœurant. La douleur mélangée au sang qui l'étouffait plongèrent Hermione dans l'inconscience.

Bellatrix esquissa une moue boudeuse en fixant Hermione.

-Mon joueeeeeet! se plaignit-elle.

* * *

Severus Rogue transplana devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy. En recevant le Patronus de Lucius un peu plus tôt, il avait bondit sur ses jambes, complètement alerte. Il n'y croyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la Gazette. Il avait pris sa cape à toute vitesse, avait posé un mot sur sa porte indiquant l'annulation des cours et s'étaient précipité en dehors de l'enceinte du château.

Il passa la grille et remonta rapidement l'allée. Arrivée devant la porte, il entendit des hurlements de femme. _À peine dehors qu'ils recommencent leurs conneries, _soupira intérieurement Severus.

Il pénétra dans le manoir sans un bruit. Il regarda autour de lui sans trop savoir où aller. Il vit une lumière bleue dans le couloir et reconnut le Patronus de Lucius. Il l'attendait visiblement. Severus s'en approcha, et lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, le loup argenté se remit en marche. Severus le suivit jusqu'à une porte qu'il connaissait très bien. Celle des cachots.

Il s'empressa de les dévaler et suivit le loup argenté dans le couloir, passant devant de nombreuses cellules vides. Arrivé devant celle du fond, l'ancien Mangemort se stoppa net. La vision qui lui était offerte lui glaça le sang. Narcissa était là, pâle comme jamais et recouverte de sang, dans les bras d'un Lucius à l'air complètement désespéré. Severus réagit violemment.

-Que lui as-tu fait, encore, salopard!

Il bondit sur Lucius et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, faisant rouler le corps de Narcissa au sol. Lucius plaça ses mains au sol, évitant de s'écraser au sol. Il se releva lentement, les jambes tremblantes, pour faire face au Maitre des Potions. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard sévère et méprisant de Severus.

-Rien, justement, souffla Lucius. Je n'ai rien fait.

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Oui, lâche que tu es, ça ne me surprend pas. J'imagine que ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cet état. Tu t'es simplement vautré dans un fauteuil en te délectant des cris de douleurs de ta femme, avec un bon Whisky Pur-Feu à la main?

Lucius secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sembla soudain devenir fou. Il agrippa la robe de sorcier de Severus et le secoua.

-Il faut que tu m'aide! Son cœur ne bat plus, je t'en prie, sauve-la. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Severus se figea net. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il repoussa Lucius et s'agenouilla auprès de Narcissa. Il posa deux doigts au niveau de son cou, cherchant son pouls. Une vague de panique le traversa. Il ne le trouvait pas.

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et prononça une formule rapidement. Lucius le regardait faire avec curiosité. La baguette de Severus produit une petite lumière verte au bout qui s'intensifiait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son maximum, Severus s'empressa d'en donner un petit coup au niveau de la poitrine de Narcissa. Celle-ci se souleva soudainement avant de retomber.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Lucius, alors que Severus tâtait une seconde fois le coup de Narcissa.

-J'utilise ma baguette comme un défibrillateur, répondit calmement Severus.

-Un défibre-quoi?

-Un défibrillateur. C'est un objet moldu qui envoi des chocs dans le corps, utilisé lorsqu'une personne est en arrêt cardiaque, expliqua-t-il tout en recommençant son petit manège.

-Moldu? Mais, tu es sûr que...

Severus leva sèchement une main.

-Lucius, il est question de la vie de ta femme. Bien que j'utilise ma baguette comme un objet moldu, je le fait de façon sorcière. Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire un commentaire raciste.

Lucius voulut répondre, mais le cri de Severus l'interrompit.

-Narcissa!

La poitrine de celle-ci se soulevait régulièrement et ses paupières vibrèrent. Elle bougea légèrement. Lucius se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Cissy?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de les refermer, de les presser, puis de les rouvrir.

-Severus? souffla-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici?

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire.

-Je viens de te sauver la vie.

L'épouse Malefoy fronça les sourcils et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'apperçu de la présence de Lucius. Elle eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, qui la fit grimacer de douleur. L'air soulagé de Lucius se décomposa immédiatement. Il poussa un soupir las et porta un regard fatigué sur sa femme.

-Je te demande pardon, Cissy, souffla-t-il.

Elle eut un rire sarcastique.

-Ah! T'es sérieux, là? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner si facilement? Tu as abandonné notre relation pour cette foutue tête de serpent, tu as abandonné notre mariage, tu as abandonné Drago, tu l'as empêché de vivre pleinement son adolescence, tu as abandonné ta vie entière pour un cinglé totalement pathétique et cruel. Tu as même laissé tes _amis _me tabasser devant toi, sans même lever le petit doigt.

Lucius baissa la tête, honteux.

-Tu peux te le fourrer où je le pense, ton pardon, cracha-t-elle. Tu ne mérites même pas l'amour que je te porte encore.

Lucius releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard brillant de larmes de sa femme. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Fenrir Greyback qui envoya sans ménagement un corps au sol. Il s'en alla sans poser de questions, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des gens étaient présents. Severus retourna le corps et blêmit.

-Miss Granger?!

* * *

_**Ta-dam! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**_

_**À bientôt pour le prochain ^^**_

_**WH7076**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour! **_

_**Alors, j'viens de voir que ça fait environ deux semaines que j'ai posté le chapitre 6, je suis désolée du retard j'ai eu une méga panne d'inspiration.**_

_**J'espère me faire pardonner avec le chapitre 7 :)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Besoin de chaleur

-Ron! RON!

Le roux se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel et poussant un profond soupir.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore, Ginny?

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et le fusilla du regard.

-C'est important, répondit-elle.

Ron aperçu Blaise à côté d'elle.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui prend du bon temps avec les Serpentard.

-Blaise, non!

Ginny retenait Blaise alors qu'il essayait d'attraper Ron pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.

-Respecte un peu plus ta sœur, Weasley, cracha Blaise en se calmant. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi, compris?

Ron déglutit en louchant vers les bras musclés du noir. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa sœur qui arborait un sourire fier et tendre. _Mon mec est trop le meilleur. Je l'aime tellement... Et ces muscles, oh! Dommage que Ron soit là, je lui sauterait bien dessus, là, maintenant._ En voyant que Ron la regardait, elle secoua doucement la tête et repris un air plus sérieux, ses joues se teintant malgré tout de rouge.

-Ron, Hermione a disparu, débita-t-elle.

Ron la regarda bêtement.

-Et?

Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche en poussant une exclamation indignée. Sa respiration se saccada alors que la colère l'envahissait.

-Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un... IMBÉCILE! Je te dis qu'Hermione a disparu et tu t'en fiches? Des prisonniers se sont évadés aussi et tu...

Ginny s'arrêta net, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. _Merde..._ Elle devint aussitôt agitée.

-Je suis certaine qu'il y a un lien ! s'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le bras de son frère. La disparition d'Hermione concorde avec l'évasion. Il est possible qu'ils l'aient enlevée.

Ron soupira et la repoussa gentiment.

-Ginny, c'est impossible. Tu sais très bien que le château est hyper protégé. En plus, Dumbledore est là. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde selon moi. Je ne crois pas qu'un Mangemort ait pu pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard pour arracher Hermione de son lit et l'emmener... Je sais pas moi, au Manoir Malefoy pour la torturer juste pour leur bon plaisir.

Ginny eut un petit rire nerveux. Blaise lui caressa gentiment le bras.

-Ouais, hihi, t'as raison, c'est, hihi... c'est stupide, hein?

Son frère lui sourit gentiment.

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien.

Les trois adolescents se remirent en marche, ensemble cette fois-ci, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

_Ah, si seulement ils savaient..._

* * *

Severus Rogue était abasourdi. Non seulement Granger se trouvait ici, au manoir Malefoy, mais en plus, Fenrir Greyback l'avait vu sans crier au traître. Incompréhensible. Il était certain que la première personne qui le verrait le dénoncerait, et on le tuerait pour trahison. Et pourtant, il était toujours là.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui gisait toujours au sol. Severus examina le trou dans sa joue avec une grimace de dégoût. Narcissa s'approcha pour voir de plus près.

-Oh, Merlin... souffla-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-C'est pas très joli, approuva Severus. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bras ensanglanté d'Hermione. Le mot SANG-DE-BOURBE y était inscrit, laissant couler des trainées de sang qui rougissait le bras de la Gryffondor. Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le bras d'Hermione. Il chuchota une formule et le sang se mit aussitôt à faire le chemin inverse, retournant lentement dans le corps de la jeune fille. Une fois que ce fut finit, il essaya de cicatriser les lettres, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. _Foutu poignard magique. _Hermione aurait son statut inscrit sur le bras pour toujours, à la façon d'un tatouage à vif. Il soupira en répétant les mêmes gestes pour sa joue, y laissant une cicatrice grossière et rosée.

-Severus ! s'indigna Narcissa, le regardant en se demandant pourquoi il ne guérissait pas tout.

Il la regarda intensément.

-Je ne peux pas faire plus, Narcissa, articula-t-il lentement. Le poignard de ta sœur est magique, il laisse des marques. Aucun sort ne pourra faire disparaître ces marques, ni même le temps. Miss Granger devra vivre avec le visage légèrement défiguré ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur son bras qui lui rappellera constamment qu'elle n'est pas complètement acceptée par tous les sorciers.

-Normal qu'elle ne soit pas acceptée, ce déchet n'est même pas supposé exister, lança une voix dégoutée au fond de la cellule.

-Lucius! s'exclama Narcissa. Je t'interdis de parler de Miss Granger ainsi. Cette jeune fille est forte et endure des atrocités que tu ne pourrais imaginer. Toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce « déchet », siffla-t-elle, le regard noir.

Lucius la fixait, le regard glacial. Puis son masque s'affaissa doucement avec un soupir las. Il paraissait faitgué, vieux et faible. Vulnérable. Narcissa ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, lui qui restait toujours impassible. Le blond détourna les yeux de sa femme.

-Pardon, Cissy, marmonna-t-il.

Narcissa reporta son attention sur Hermione et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Mais, au fond, elle espérait pouvoir reconstruire sa relation avec Lucius. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait sincèrement ses gestes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'élever un mur entre eux. Celui-ci était dur à garder en place, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle voyait à quel point son mari voulait se faire pardonner. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle continua à l'ignorer.

-Severus, que fait-on maintenant? s'enquit Narcissa.

-Et bien...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?!

-Content de te revoir aussi, Bella.

Celle-ci poussa un cri de rage et s'élança vers le Maître des Potions. Bellatrix se cogna à une masse avant d'avoir atteint Severus. Elle baissa les yeux et vit sa petite sœur, la fixant d'un regard noir.

-Cissy ! s'indigna la brune.

-Ne le touche pas, Bella, siffla Narcissa.

-Oh, est-ce un défi?

Le visage de Bellatrix s'éclaira d'un sourire méprisant. Narcissa déglutit, mais ne flancha pas.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'effaça.

-Bien, cracha-t-elle. Le Maître admirait le courage et je vais prendre exemple sur lui. Tu es pardonnée, Narcissa. Tu rejoins mes rangs et je laisse la vie sauve à ce cher - pas si cher que ça - Severus.

Narcissa baissa la tête. Cela voulait tout dire. Elle acceptait. Bellatrix claqua des doigts, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Dipsy! _**(1)**_

CRAC!

Un Elfe de maison apparut, vêtu de l'habituel tait d'oreiller. Ses grands yeux verts globuleux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il se reprit rapidement, s'inclinant bien bas, faisant crochir encore plus son nez sur le sol de la cellule.

-Je suis à vos ordres, ô noble maîtresse Lestrange.

Elle pointa dédaigneusement Severus

-Fais en sorte que le traître rentre à Poudlard. Passe prendre des nouvelles de Drago, dis que cela vient de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy.

L'Elfe commença à s'incliner bien lentement une seconde fois, faisant s'impatienter Bellatrix.

-Mais, DÉGAGE! Allez!

L'Elfe ne demanda pas son reste, agrippa nerveusement le bras de Severus et transplana dans un crac sonore, ne laissant pas le temps au sorcier de réagir. Bellatrix se tourna vers les époux Malefoy, ignorant volontairement Hermione qui gisait toujours au sol.

-Sortez, ordonna-t-elle.

Narcissa protesta en tournant son regard vers le corps de la Gryffondor.

-Mais, Bella...

-J'ai dit sortez! Un Elfe s'en occupera, dit-elle en ayant un geste négligé de la main.

Lucius et Narcissa la dépassèrent, tête baissée. Bellatrix referma la porte derrière eux et leur emboîta le pas. Elle allait devoir tester la fidélité de Narcissa.

* * *

Le soir venu, Bellatrix poussa un énième soupir, étendue de tout son long sur son lit. Elle observait le plafond blanc au-dessus de sa tête et comptait les cristaux pendus au lustre. Un feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur.

Soudain, elle entendit un rire. Un rire cruel et familier qui s'élevait près de son oreille. Elle se releva vivement, sortant sa baguette et la pointa dans la direction du bruit. Il n'y avait rien. Elle scruta la chambre, les yeux écarquillés.

-Qui est là? demanda-t-elle.

-Voyons, ma tendre Bella, tu m'as déjà oublié? susurra la voix qu'elle était maintenant sûre de connaître.

-Maître, souffla-t-elle.

Il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix, mais surtout du soulagement et de l'adoration.

-Où êtes-vous, Maître?

Elle regardait frénétiquement de tous les côtés, le cherchant.

-Pas ici, Bellatrix. Je ne suis plus là. Tu es folle et je suis mort.

Elle courrait partout dans la pièce, les yeux fous emplis de larmes, la respiration haletante. Elle écoutait ses paroles sans les comprendre. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains et commença à se balancer.

-Maître, où êtes-vous, sanglota-t-elle. Aidez-moi, venez me chercher, je vous en supplie.

Et la voix de Lord Voldemort répétait qu'il n'était plus et que Bellatrix n'avait pas toute sa tête.

-NON! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. Maître, je vous en prie!

Elle releva la tête et le vit. Il était devant elle, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, ses yeux rouges brillant d'un éclat meurtrier. Il se pencha vers elle sans se départir de son sourire, gardant toutefois une distance entre les deux. Bellatrix amorça un mouvement vers lui, espérant le toucher. Le sourire du Lord s'effaça et ses yeux se teintèrent de colère.

-Ne me touche pas! hurla-t-il, tel un fou pris en cage qui ne pouvait se défendre.

Bellatrix poussa un petit cri de peur et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

-Pardon! Pardon...

Elle releva la tête une seconde fois : le Maître avait disparu et le feu de cheminée était éteint.

-Maître! Revenez!

Bellatrix s'effondra au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots et de tremblements.

-Maître...

Il l'avait abandonnée une seconde fois, la laissant dans le froid de sa chambre. À cet instant, elle avait besoin de chaleur, mais plus personne n'était là pour lui en donner.

* * *

_**(1) : Petit clin d'œil aux Teletubbies, j'avais aucune inspiration pour le nom de l'elfe.**_

_**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? **_

_**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui laissent une review, qui mettent la fic en follow ou en favoris. Ça me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage à continuer l'écriture de cette fiction. **_

_**À bientôt, j'espère, pour la suite :)**_

_**WH7076**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Hello!**_

_**Donc, moi qui essayait d'être le plus régulière possible, je crois que je me suis légèrement plantée. J'espère me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre avec un petit chapitre concentré sur les Malefoy. TOUS les Malefoy. J'en dis pas plus. **_

_**Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et en follow. J'aimerais bien que plus de lecteurs se manifestent. Les idées et les opinions sont les bienvenues ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

_**Réponse à la review anonyme : **_

**Yolo Sampoo : _De l'action, il y en aura. T'as pas à t'inquiéter avec ça. Pour un viol, peut-être qu'il va y avoir un semblant de viol, si mon côté sadique ressort assez :P  
Contente que tu apprécie :) Voici la suite ^^_  
**

* * *

Besoin de chaleur

Narcissa se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, observant son corps avec une expression d'horreur et de fascination sur le visage. Il était complètement recouvert d'éraflures. Les seuls endroits où sa peau était intacte étaient rougis et sensibles. La blonde grimaça en finissant de se déshabiller et se retourna vers le bain. Elle sursauta en apercevant Lucius qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fixait le corps de sa femme sans qu'une seule émotion ne traverse son visage.

Soudainement pudique, Narcissa prit une serviette proche et l'enroula rapidement autour d'elle en rougissant. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance en attaquant son mari.

-Que fais-tu là? aboya-t-elle. Tu profites du spectacle? Tu te délectes de l'état dans lequel je suis?

Un air peiné se peignit lentement sur le visage de Lucius alors qu'il secouait la tête.

-Non, Cissy. Je ne profite pas et je ne me délecte pas de tout ça. Je regrette.

Lucius soupira alors que le regard de Narcissa demeurait sceptique.

-Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie Narcissa. Tout, sauf toi et Drago. Vous êtes les deux plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans ce monde, mais je n'ai pas su en prendre soin. Je me suis rangé du mauvais côté espérant vous offrir une protection et une meilleure vie. Cependant, ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme je le désirais.

-Vraiment? ironisa Narcissa.

-Cissy, je t'en prie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis reporta un regard exaspéré sur lui.

-Je t'écoute.

-Merci. Donc, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, de te voir dans cet état - Sa voix devint tremblante et mal assurée - ça fait mal, tu vois? Je me dis que si je ne serais pas qui je suis, si tu avais eu un meilleur mari, ton corps et aussi ton cœur ne seraient pas meurtris ainsi, aujourd'hui.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Narcissa se mordit la lèvre, indécise. Puis, sans prévenir, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait, posa ses mains sur les joues de Lucius et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Lucius entoura instinctivement la taille fine de sa femme pour la plaquer contre lui et répondit aussitôt à son baiser emplit de tendresse et de passion. Ça avait un goût de retrouvailles qui plut énormément au couple.

Narcissa avait beau se répéter en boucle dans sa tête qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne méritait pas son pardon, il restait son mari, un homme qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son coeur.

Lucius se détacha doucement et posa son front contre celui de sa femme, les yeux fermés.

-Je t'aime, souffla Narcissa.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, sans répondre. Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle savait que même s'il ne lui disait pas, il le ressentait.

-Mais, continua Narcissa. Je ne te pardonne toujours pas.

Lucius souleva un sourcil, alors que Narcissa souriait largement.

-Je serai patient, souffla Lucius en arborant lui aussi un petit sourire.

Narcissa se lova contre son mari, qui la serra fort contre lui.

-Drago, souffla soudainement Narcissa. Drago est toujours dans le coma.

Sa voix trembla et Lucius la serra un peu plus fort contre lui alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

CRAC!

Le couple sursauta.

-Dipsy est de retour, ô grands maîtres Malefoy.

Narcissa s'essuya les joues et se détacha de Lucius pour observer l'Elfe.

-Drago? demanda-t-elle.

L'Elfe s'inclina bien bas, en prenant son temps. Lucius et Narcissa levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Parle, ordonna Lucius.

Dipsy sursauta et se redressa immédiatement. Les yeux de Narcissa brillaient d'espoir tandis que Lucius gardait un visage impassible. Mais, si on le connaissait bien, on pouvait conclure à son regard fixé sur Dipsy, qu'il était avide d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Dipsy s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa la tête avant de de couiner :

-Le jeune maître Malefoy s'est réveillé.

_Le noir... Toujours le noir dans ses yeux. Était-il aveugle? Probablement. En tout cas, il n'était pas sourd. Il entendit une chaise qui grinçait près de lui. Un ennemi? Un ami? Il essaya de bouger, d'ouvrir les paupières, mais tout mouvement lui semblait impossible. Puis, il entendit un souffle._

_-Pardon..._

_Et puis, plus rien. Il sombra doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte._

_Une chaise grinça de nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et ça l'énervait. Il entendit une voix s'élever à côté de lui, ne percevant que quelques bribes de phrases._

_-...abandonnée... père... Azkaban... toi... coma.. te voir ainsi._

_Il sentit une caresse au niveau de sa tête. C'était agréable et familier. Qui était-ce? Il entendit un reniflement, puis la voix reprit. _

_-...découverte d'Hagrid... Miss Granger... Forêt Interdite... à l'infirmerie... pas ton cas..._

_Silence. Puis, il sentit un toucher au niveau de sa main, une bouche qui se pressait doucement dessus. Ensuite, ce fut des sanglots étouffés. _

_Et enfin, plus rien._

-Mère!

Drago se redressa d'un coup. Cependant, pris d'un intense vertige, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Où était-il? Il regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il fronça les sourcils en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait d'un froid intense, d'une masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés, et d'une paire d'yeux de la même couleur. Granger. Il se souvenait de la ronde dans les couloirs, puis de Granger qui s'agitait à côté de lui. Ensuite, plus rien. Mais... Oh! Elle l'avait attaqué. Il en était certain. C'était sa pire ennemie depuis toujours, elle avait sûrement profité de l'occasion pour se venger de toutes ses années d'insultes. Un sentiment de haine l'emplit rapidement, tel un poison se répandant dans son organisme.

Drago se débarrassa de la couverture posée sur lui, et stoppa net tout geste.

-Mais... mais... C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?!

Il portait un espèce de pyjama difforme et inconfortable, rayé rouge et blanc. ROUGE!

-Merde.

CRAC!

-AAAAAAH!

Drago tomba en bas de son lit. Il se releva rapidement, avisa sa baguette sur la table de chevet, la saisit, puis la pointa sur la forme devant lui. C'était Dipsy. L'Elfe le fixait, apeuré et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Drago soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se retourna vers lui.

-Que veux-tu, créature stupide et même pas foutu de s'annoncer avant d'arriver?

-Dipsy est venu prendre des nouvelles du jeune maître Malefoy, couina l'Elfe.

-Ah bon? Et qui t'envoie?

-Les maîtres Malefoy.

Drago nota le pluriel et fronça les sourcils.

-Mon père est sortit de prison?

L'Elfe hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. La Gazette du Sorcier apparut sur le lit de Drago. Celui-ci s'en empara et blêmit en lisant les noms des évadés. Il laissa tomber le journal et jeta un regard las en direction de Dipsy qui semblait attendre. Drago balaya l'air de sa main en soupirant.

-Fais-moi transplaner dans mon dortoir.

L'Elfe sursauta, puis se précipita vers Drago, empoigna son bras et les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes. Arrivé dans son dortoir, Drago eut juste le temps de se précipiter vers les toilettes, pris de hauts-le-cœur. Mais, l'estomac vide, il est très difficile de rendre quelque chose. Un liquide acide et totalement dégoutant lui brûla la gorge en sortant. Drago toussa et se releva en titubant. Il se tourna ensuite vers son Elfe, visiblement en colère.

-T'aurait pas pu faire attention?

L'Elfe se recroquevilla.

-Pardon, jeune maître Malefoy.

Dipsy se détourna de Drago et fonça dans le mur, s'y cognant la tête à plusieurs reprises.

-Mais, arrête! cria Drago.

Dipsy se releva difficilement, des larmes coulant abondamment de ses grands yeux globuleux.

-Viens ici, ordonna Drago.

L'Elfe s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, alors que Drago refermait la porte, veillant à la verrouiller. Il ouvrit ensuite une armoire près de lui et en sortit une potion avec un morceau de coton. Il imbiba précautionneusement le morceau de coton avec la potion, puis se pencha sur son Elfe. Il lui releva la tête en inspectant la tête sur le dessus du crâne presque chauve de Dipsy. Une petite plaie ouverte s'étalait sur une partie de son crâne. Drago entreprit de passer délicatement le coton sur la plaie, la regardant se refermer avec satisfaction. Il prit ensuite un mouchoir qu'il tendit à Dipsy. Celui-ci semblait dérouté.

-Merci, jeune maître Malefoy, couina l'Elfe en se mouchant bruyamment.

Drago effectua un demi-sourire, puis se releva. Il se vit dans le miroir et trouva qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

-Euh, Dipsy? Tu veux bien arranger mon apparence?

Dipsy acquiesça et entreprit de lancer quelques sorts visant à donner plus de force à Drago, lui remplir l'estomac, lui donner un meilleur teint - parce que, des cernes sur le visage d'un Malefoy, ce n'est jamais bien vu. L'Efle claqua ensuite des doigts, faisant fondre le pyjama affreux du blond, le remplaçant par un autre pyjama beaucoup plus confortable, et surtout, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Drago s'admira en replaçant un peu ses cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers son Elfe.

-Vas leur dire que je suis réveillé. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appellerai.

Dipsy s'inclina bien bas en tournant sur lui-même.

CRAC!

Drago soupira, déverrouilla la porte, et pénétra dans le dortoir. Il entendit les ronflements de Goyle, se rappelant douloureusement que Crabbe avait péri lors de la Grande Bataille. Il était stupide, mais ça avait été son ami, aussi stupide soit-il. Drago se traina jusqu'à son lit, où il se laissa tomber. Il regarda à côté de lui. Le lit de Blaise était vide. Drago savait qu'il s'envoyait l'ex à Potter, et ça le réjouissait. Drago ricana avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Les mains derrière la tête, il se mit à penser à Granger. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, il ne savait trop comment. Il comptait bien se venger. Foi de Malefoy, elle allait en baver, la salope.

* * *

_**Voilà!**_

_**Il est pas mignon mon Dragounet avec son Elfe :3 Et une belle perte de mémoire avec ça :D**_

_**J'espère avoir contenter celles qui avaient envie de le voir revenir en scène :P**_

_**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**À bientôt pour la suite :)**_

_**WH7076**_


End file.
